


Leliana and Anders

by sqbr



Series: The further adventures of Rica and Martya Brosca [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Awakening, F/M, Fanart, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-16
Updated: 2010-05-16
Packaged: 2017-10-09 12:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/87205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sqbr/pseuds/sqbr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart fluff of DA:O's two resident animal lovers being cuddly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leliana and Anders

**Author's Note:**

> [Crossposted to DeviantArt](http://sqbr.deviantart.com/art/DAO-Anders-Leliana-pets-159772244).

Leliana sitting on Anders' lap looking couple-y, with Schmooples and Ser Pounce-a-lot.

**Author's Note:**

> I am going back through old art in 2017 to fix broken links and amusing myself imagining this with them post Inquisition :)


End file.
